Love Deterrence
by Tiana Dawn
Summary: Rose ran away from home to Japan. Then she attend Hitsue High School & met a certain infuriating brunette & his friends. The hole in her run-away plan was her feelings to him that she denied completely. Will she survive? Will he accept her for who she is? Will he stay by her side, even if it hurt? Follow them as they solve their past and deal with themselves here! KaiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rose tip-toed against the window of her mansion, gritting her teeth in frustration as she watched the guards worked late compared to the usual, as if they knew about her escape that day. She gripped her backpack tightly, her eyes calculating. In a second, she created a new plan, as she was trained to. She close her eyes, sharpening her other senses as her right hand slipped into her pocket, feeling the soft surface of a ball-like thing. Rose took a deep breathe in and smirked as she threw the thing she was holding to the guard post. It was pretty big, so no guard couldn't see it. She then took out her handphone and presses a button on her phone's screen.

In an instant, all the guards within a few meters collapsed soundlessly. Rose immediately stood up, running along the hall. She didn't leave any trail, no sound, nothing. The hall was long and dark, with no one passing it except her. Rose abruptly stopped. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. She took something from her backpack cautiously. It was a compact powder. She opened the lid and blew the specks of dust on top.

The moment the dust powder spread, she could see the security laser all over the place. She sighed deeply as she stretched her body for a moment then stood straight up. Her eagle-like eyes were focusing on the lasers in front of her. From the corner of her eyes, she caught something flickering on the up corner of the end of the hall ahead of her. Smirking warily to herself, she began stretching herself for a while then stood straight up as she inhaled and exhaled. She put her backpack down on the hard cold ceramic textile and tied her hair up into a tight ball, not a single hair was out of the shape. Rose then did a perfect flip into the swarm of security lasers.

She didn't land on both her feet since her right feet was on the air, evading a beam of red laser with the powder on her right hand. She turned slightly to the direction of the powder and blew it again so that the lasers were clear for her eyes to see. Once the powder spread once more, it began to clear up the laser beams' invisibility. Determined to get out of that mansion alive, Rose started to evade the lasers one by one, with difficulty since she had to do difficult positions to evade all of them. Then she noticed the lasers beeped strangely, not in the constant timing it had. She immediately knew that the exact people she had been in the process of running away from was sending her message in the beeping of the lasers.

Rose lost her balance once she deciphered their message and activated the security alarm. She cursed loudly at her own stupidity to even lost her balance. She quickly turned back, grabbed her backpack and quickly ran as fast as she allowed herself at the time. Once she was out, easier than she thought it would, she ran for the airport, but not before she disguised herself as an American tourist. Even after her escape, she couldn't help but wonder how she could escape that horrible prison so easily. But it's thanks to Hisa's inventions too. The compact powder was helpful, since it specialize in a few things not for make-up.

Her thoughts were cut off when she arrived in the airport. She got off the car and let it drive automatically with the device she planted in its engine. Rose smiled to herself as she told herself that it's her new beginning, even though she was bothered with the things they told her through the security camera. Shaking those negative thoughts off, she walked in the airport...only to be slammed with a cart.

"AH!" the one who slammed her exclaimed. "I'm really sorry! Are you okay?" The slammer held out her hand.

"No! My money!" Rose faked panic as she watched her fake wallet being slammed into the sea of people. Then she turned to her slammer and glared. "Now I got no money to pay the ticket and the place I'll stay!" Hearing this, the girl gasped and apologized many times. But sadly, Rose won't let her go. Take it if you have a chance to, was what she often heard and trained to do. And now, the poor girl was her victim.

"U-Uno..." the girl said and Rose quirked an eyebrow. This girl was Japanese, she realized. Japan was not a bad place to hide. And besides, if she got it right, then Rose would get a free ticket and house there. She looked the girl from head to toe without showing it. The slammer girl had blond hair, orange eyes, and she was wearing a casual white tank-top covered by a blue jacket that was zipped half-way. Her bottom was a knee-length white leging. Rose stood up as she straightened her clothes and faced side-way.

"Damn! And Japanese money is more expensive than my country's!" Rose muttered, loud enought for the girl ti hear it. Then, as if she got a christmas gift, her face lit up once she heard Japanese. The girl looked at Rose's beautiful black hair and her unique eyes that was shining like a gem between the color amaranth, magenta, or red. At the time, Rose was wearing a black jacket with a white tank-top, black skirt and black stocking. This caused her to have the black-effect. There were people whispering about her too, calling her "The Black Beauty" or "A Beauty in Black" behind her back, not that the girl didn't agree. Rose was beautiful and was in black.

"Are you going to Japan?" the girl asked her which Rose replied with a stiff nod of her head. "So am I!"

"And your point is..?" Rose trailed off, shooting the girl with an annoyed glance. The girl fiddled a little, feeling very guilty about Rose's 'wallet' that was very thick. She was really nervous, even though there was nothing to really worry about. Rose raised her eyebrow in silent question at the poor girl.

"W-Will you stay with me in Japan?" the girl asked shyly. Then she realized what she was saying and tried to correct it, "I-It's just that..I made you lost your wallet and... in return, you should stay in my place..for the time being only! And I'm really sorry!" Rose acted as if she was suspicious about her offer and scrutinized her a bit.

"Alright, then...It's not like I really have any other choice," Rose muttered, her face thoughtful. "But what about life expenses? I had a billion Yen in that suitcase-wallet. Will you return it to me?"

"O-O-One billion Yen!?" the girl half-exclaimed, disbelieve lacing her voice. "I can't afford that much!" That got the girl thinking, Rose waited for her to end her thinking session as she sighed, "I've been saving up for years, living uncomfortably just so I can go there." She made it sound helpless and frustrated so the girl would think quicker. And it worked. Her lessons in that prison really helped her now. The blond girl then looked at Rose, who still had that helpless and in-need expression on her face. She nodded.

"I will try to provide you with everything you need," the girl said with conviction. "I'm Miwa Miyumi. Who are you?" The blond girl, Miyumi, asked Rose with her eyes meeting hers. Rose replied her gesture with a small smile of her own, and the name she had been creating behind those people's back rolled from her tongue.

"Nina Rose," she answered. "Call me Rose."

Hi, guys! I'm Tiana's little sister! This is just an introduction, so please bear with me! Please

REVIEW

FAV

FOLLOW!

See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After buying Rose's ticket and under the long two hours waiting for their turn to abroad their plane, Rose learnt many things about Miyumi and other people when she wasn't the person those people trained her to be. A cold-blooded girl who worked in the shadows. The memory of her past still made her gritted her teeth and her eyes burning in anger. Rose envied Miyumi's carefree life as she sat there, hearing her stories about how free she was. Miyumi didn't even notice Rose envy that was clear in her eyes.

"Why do you want to go to Japan so badly, Rose-chan?" Miyumi asked innocently, then added, "I-If I'm allowed to call you that. Sorry, I should've ask you first." Rose gave her a bright smile. She was swinging her feet up and down in two different constant gap of time. Her hands on the metal chair.

"My grandparents lived there and before they died, they told me to go to Japan if I could. It holds so many memories for them before they were forced to immigrate to another country," Rose answered, lies spinning clearly in her head. She had practiced her lies so perfectly for her escape, so she just had to say it all over again, this time, though, she had to say it out loud to someone else.

"Oh...You must've love your grandparents dearly," Miyumi commented. "Their deaths must have some sort of an impact on your life." Rose smiled, tilting her head a bit as she said, "Of course." She had an underlying meaning from her answer. Miyumi smiled, nodding in understanding at her answer. There was a comfortable silence that ensued them at the moment, doing nothing but noting how busy the airport was. Rose leered to Miyumi's silent form, noticing the scars underneath her tank-top and jacket. It was barely visible, but it was there, nonetheless. Rose wondered what exactly caused those scars and why did Miyumi hid it so over-protectively. From the shape and characteristics of the scars, it had been a few days since those scars were inflicted on her, and with dull objects such as whips that are out of shape and metal. Rose mused silently beside the unsuspecting girl.

Setting those thoughts aside, she began observing the airport itself. There was around an hour left of waiting, after all. It was crowded, because the holiday was coming, one of the reasons why she escaped that day. People were walking in and going out like busy ants with their queen as the head of the airport branch. People of various ages and extremeness, like the emo girl with the piercing all over her body, were there, gathering for their flight. Rose then stared at the emo girl. She was no older than her, with her bored eyes rolling and the security guard gulping down his saliva each time the sensor bipped because of her piercings. Probably because of those dirty thought that were swirling inside of his perverted head. The security man was married, Rose knew that, but the flush on his cheeks and the lust in his eyes were as clear as a teenager. Not that she really blam him, the emo girl dressed like a hooker, asking for a hot sex. Then, as if a light hulb lit beside her head, Rose looked at the girl again, and to the sleeping Miyumi beside her. A plan was already in her head.

"Miyumi, I got a little cash on me and I want to buy drink, is it okay for you to stay here?" Rose asked the sleepy girl. Miyumi nodded weakly as she closed her eyes again and mumbled, "Don't forget to wake me up when it's time for us to go." Rose replied her with a clear 'yes' and went to buy a hot coffee for the emo/run-away girl. How did she know? Most people aren't expert at deceit. Unlike her.

Rose bought the type of coffee that could smear an airplane ticket to nothing, only a piece of junk. She smiled to herself, pleased of her newly found freedom. Her smile could be passed on as an innocent smile, but everything about her, including that innocent smile, was deadly. For years, she had been waiting for the right time to obtain that freedom, an since she already had it, she was going to enjoy every second of it and she definitely wasn't going to let it go. Rose would make sure that no one would ever take it away from her.

Rose arrived beside Miyumi's sleeping form as she looked at the emo girl again. They were still at it. The emo girl was furious at the security about the dangerous metal she carried in her bag. They were shouting and making a ruckus in the airport, all the while the security man looked at her boobs that were bouncing a bit. Rose sighed at the sight. Some men really infuriate her with their cocky and lustful attitude. The security man was one of the reasons why she didn't want to get married. He was married but he still lust after the emo girl.

"Why is it so loud?" Miyumi asked sleepily. Rose smiled down at her half-sleeping form. She shook Miyumi's body gently so that Miyumi would be more awake. Miyumi yawned and stretched her body after Rose awoken her. She looked at Rose as Rose handed her a cup of strong coffee. Miyumi took the cup, smiling in appreciation at Rose which was replied with a friendly smile. Miyumi took a sip of it.

"Shall we go nearer to the gateway? There are two empty spaces there," Rose said, jerking her thumb to the seats ahead of them. Miyumi nodded, her mind still hazy from the sleep she had earlier as she didn't realize Rose leg hindering her way. Rose made it so well-hidden that it looked like an accident as the coffee she held spilled as she fell down. And her victim was the emo girl Rose observed for a few moments earlier.

"F ck!" the emo girl hissed as the heat of the coffee made contact with her body. Miyumi was wide-eyed as she gasped silently, both of her hands covering her mouth. The emo girl glared at the poor girl, her eyes blazing in anger. Her face was getting redder by the second as she fisted both of her hands.

"I'm really sorry!" Miyumi exclaimed, her eyes still wide open in panic. "Here, let me help you!" Miyumi took a tissue out of her bag and attempted to wipe the coffee from the girl's clothes.

"I don't need your help!" she roared as she slapped Miyumi's hand away. Miyumi looked at her guiltily, obviously feeling bad about the 'accident' she just caused. She chided herself at why she was so careless that day. First, she made Rose lost her thick 'wallet' and now, she 'accidentally' spilled her coffee on the fumming girl in front of her. And after Rose bought that coffee with her remaining money! Miyumi felt horrible that day.

"Chill out, will you?" Rose interjected, a lazy smile was forming on her lips, captivating the seers.

"What did you say?" the emo girl glared at Rose, her blazing eyes directed at the scheming girl. She fell right into my trap, Rose mused. She was the schemer, after all. The emo girl took a threatening step toward Rose which the other girl responded with an amused glint in her eyes. Rose caught her wrist, smiling innocently as she did so, and dragged the girl to a corner. Th emo girl kept glaring at Rose.

"Don't shout," Rose said, clearly knowing what was on her mind. "I know you sneak in here. The question is why?" Rose asked the girl, even though she knew the reason why. "I can always report you to straight female officer, there's no loss for me, but there's loss for you." The emo girl gritted her teeth.

"I ran away from home," she snapped. "Happy now?" Rose frowned.

"Why would you?" she asked, faking concern. "Aren't your parents fairing you well?"

"Just don't, okay?" the emo girl said, frustrated and pleading laced her tone. Rose made a symphatethic face, while inside, she was smiling. The emo girl really fell into her trap.

"How about you join me and the girl that spilled your coffee to Japan or buy you a new ticket to wherever your original destination is?" Rose offered, her face innocent. The emo girl looked at her as if she was crazy giving her that offer. But she still thought about it for a while. The emo girl took a sweet time thinking that Rose though, 'Are every normal people think this slow? No wonder the world is only slowly changing.' Rose wanted to cheer when the emo girl nodded. Rose then pointed to Miyumi who was clueless of what's going on.

"Her name is Miyumi. My name is Rose. What is yours?" Rose asked the girl as she dragged her to where Miyumi was waiting for them, nervous and guilty at the same time.

"Mami Neru," answered the emo girl. Rose blinked.

"Mommy Neru?" Rose said. "What kind of name is that?" The emo girl groaned.

"It's Ma-mi Neru!" she corrected, displeased on her face.

"M-a-m-i Neru?" Rose asked for confirmation. Neru nodded, puffing a little. "Your parents have strange taste. For a second I thought that you like to be a mom rather than your emo self." Neru groaned again at Rose's tease.

"Miyumi!" Rose called the fidgeting girl. At the sound of her name, Miyumi looked up at the two girls coming towards her. Rose smiled at her as she told her, "The accident was nothing big except the fact you destroyed her ticket. Do you think you have enough money yo buy her a new one? The one to Australia?" Miyumi looke at Rose, then to Neru who was waving her now brown ticket like a flag.

"Yes. I have enough to buy her a new one to Australia. Let's go buy one now," Miyumi said. Rose smiled, inside, she was grinning as she thought, 'Sorry, Miyumi. But this girl is going to Japan with us.' She was sure of it because one, it was holiday season, two, the tickets to Australia were sold out and three, Neru would agree since she was running away from home, like her, and she didn't have much choice. Another reason was because one Australian dollar was equal to ninety five point zero eight Japanese Yen. Yup, that's about it.

"Damn it!" Rose heard Neru spat. Oh, and another one. Rose already made sure that there's only one ticket to Japan left, while the others were sold out. She would make a good businesswoman.

"Is there any other ticket left?" Neru asked, flustered and scared of the idea of going back home.

"There's only one ticket to Japan left. The other are sold out," the guy in charge said.

"One ticket to Japan please!" Neru and one other girl said at once. Rose recognized the girl as Himawari Amu, a famous street-fighter once, then she changed to a famous gang leader. Neru would had no chance against her. But since Neru didn't even know her name, they just glared at each other, prepared to fight for the ticket.

"Here you go," the guy said nonchalantly as he put out the ticket.

"Mine!" Neru and Amu roared, their hands racing to get the ticket. Amu and Neru had their hand on the opposite side of the ticket, as they glared at each other fiercely. Fire burning in their eyes.

"How about we settle this with a fight?" Amu suggested all too sweetly.

"You're on!" Neru replied. Rose sighed as she shook her head. Amu had the upper hnd since she's been fighting all her life, while Neru, don't even count on it. But Rose observed their fights.

Amu threw a quick punch to Neru's stomach as the emo girl groaned, choking as she did so. Well, they didn't call her The Lightning Devil for nothing. Neru attempted a right hook but failed miserably as Amu kicked her body, sending her flying. Neru stood up woobly as she grabbed the nearest thing, a chair, and threw it at Amu. Amu dodged it perfectly as she jump towards Neru and Neru did a ridiculous thing that Rose had to admit, pretty smart for a total newbie; she thrashed around. Amu dodged it perfectly again, but not before Rose saw that she flinched for half a second when Neru caught her off guard, right on her right foot. Rose smirked mentally as she helped Neru stood up, wearing a concern expression on her beautiful face.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked in fake concern again, then she whispered to her, "Attack her right foot." Neru was too furious to care why Rose told her that, so she just complied anyway. Neru attacked Amu blindly, like a raging animal as she tripped over at the most ridiculous time, but her chin managed to land on Amu's right foot painfully. Amu let out a painful cry as her gown skirted up, revealing her swollen leg.

"I win," Neru said, amazed, even though with a ridiculous way ever. Then she looked at Amu's leg as the guy in charge called the medics. Even though it was a while, Neru knew that the girl she was fighting was an expert in it. Then she remembered Rose's words an turned to ask her, "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Rose asked back, displaying a perfect confused face.

"You told me to attack her right foot," Neru stated as she and Miyumi gave a disbelieve expression.

"I told you not attack her anymore," Rose said, shrugging. "But you were too mad to listen, and I was whispering, remember?" Miyumi was looking at Neru who was thinking for a while.

"I-I guess...I didn't hear you clearly," Neru said. "Sorry for accusing you."

"Alright," Rose waved it off. Human minds were so predictable, Rose thought as she picked the ticked Amu and Neru was fighting over for then handed it to Neru. Rose thought again, 'The more they try to remember such faint thing, like a whisper, the more they can't remember, except for those who had perfect memory.'

"Let's go abroad then!" Quickly, before they start asking you and make you miss your plane!" Rose said, cueing Neru and Miyumi's anxiety. But what Rose meant was for them to quickly go because it was unnatural why those people hadn't caught up to her yet and why was Himawari Amu wanted to go to Japan. If she recalled correctly, Kotone and Carla were already in Japan. Ah, now she remembered. The Laguere heir and the male Benson, along with that Green girl and the Akahana heiress were all there. Now it was getting interesting.

Let The Game begin.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Neru said once she sat down on her seat. "I can't believe I met so many weirdos today." 'So am I, and it's my first real time outside,' Rose thought. Miyumi was laughing nervously as she scurried as far as she could from Neru's direction. Heck, even Neru herself was trying to get as far away as she could from the perverted old men and their perverted pets. Rose was lucky since she sat near the window, Miyumi beside her, and Neru in front of Miyumi. They were disgusted.

Beside them was a group of old perverted men with their perverted pets, staring at them, especially Rose. That was why Rose kept her face covered with a magazine. She started to wonder if she was a crazy people magnet, even though she prefered the word 'unique'. Then Rose heard Neru shrieked/screamed. Rose uncovered her face and immediately took her phone to take a picture of what's happening in front of her.

Neru had her breasts stared intensely by an old man and his dog who was licking her leg. The old man was fat, not a normal one either, with his bald head and creepy smile. The dog was fat, but not an over-weight fat, unlike his owner. Poor Neru, both Rose and Miyumi though at the same time.

"Isn't that...public harassment?" Miyumi asked in a small whisper. Rose nodded, sweat-dropping. She knew that any time now, Neru would explode. A huge one with the other old perverted men as the oil.

"F*CK OFF YOU B*STARDS!" Neru exploded as she stood up and started beating up the group of old perverted men and their dogs. Rose had a feeling that once they're out of the airplane, Neru will visit the police first.

Rose was watching Miyumi bailing Neru out of the jail from a far. She had gone before the pokice could question her too, since she's now their companion. Rose wondered why she attracted unique and talented people too much. As long as she remembered, she never really got along with normal people. They would always either get attached too much or hated her because of jealousy. Her life had been hectic.

Rose watched Miyumi and Neru coming out of the police station and she went over them with the three teddy ears she was hugging. She pretended to be lost and was searching for someone and caught the other girls' eyes. Then she put on her practiced full-blown smile as she came to them, and listened to people's cheers and stares. Really, they looked at them with lust as if they had no other things to do other than that.

"Miyumi! Neru!" Rose said, her voice happy. "I was looking for you guys! Look! They actually sell these cuites at the airport!" Neru threw her an incredulous look and Miyumi sighed in relief.

"You disappeared just because of those punny dolls?!" Neru said in disbelieve.

"Hey! They're not punny! They're cute!" Rose defended, even though in the inside, she agreed with Neru. If only it wasn't because for those people having trouble tracking them, Rose wouldn't act like that.

"U-Um...I think we should head back to where I live," Miyumi said, her face showed how exhausted she was. Rose nodded and Neru agreed easily since she was exhausted too. "But before that, I think we should go to my cousin's house to tell them that I've arrived, so they won't be worried about me."

"Who is your cousin?" Neru asked.

"His name is Taishi, Miwa Taishi," Miyumi answered sleepily, jet-lag affecting her.

DAMN! Rose thought. Why him above all people? She should've known. But that medicine was still in-effect.

Thank you for the review, fav, and follow! They make me happy and have more motivation to write. Are there anyone who already notice the connection between Miyumi and Miwa? They have the same family name. And why is Rose freaking out? Stay tune with me in the next chapters! And please…

REVIEW

FAV

FOLLOW!


End file.
